Degrassi Vice
by Lok2685
Summary: In a world of depravity and injustice, two men fight to keep clean the streets of Degrassi, they are detectives Craig Manning & Jimmy Brooks. Their methods are unconventional but they get the job done, they work hard and they play hard


Degrassi Vice

Degrassi Vice

_Announcer: In a world of depravity and injustice, two men fight to keep clean the streets of Degrassi, they are detectives Craig Manning & Jimmy Brooks. Their methods are unconventional but they get the job done, they work hard and they play hard._

A house docked at Toronto's ward island, a series of candles fill the master bedroom. A women naked only covered by some sheets is a take a drag from a cigarette, a man is seen only wearing a pair of boxer, he is looking out towards the water while drinking some whiskey.

Random Girl: Come back to bed Craig, I'm so cold and I need you to warm me up

Craig: Well if you cold you should wear a jacket now get the hell out of here

Random Girl: You're such a bastard you know that.

Craig: Well then why did you get involved with me?

Random Girl is seen getting dressed then running out of the room.

Random comes back for her shoes and says: "I hope you go to hell", then leaves

Craig muttering to himself: I'm already in hell.

_Announcer: Our heroes get a case that hits too close to home_

A dingy police station, you can see several criminals being held in prison cells that adjourn the station. Inside the office of Captain Archibald Simpson, he is seen on the phone.

Captain Simpson: Understood Sir, catching him is our number one priority; I'll get my two best men on it. Thank you Commissioner Santos, I won't let you down.

He is then hangs up the phone and walks to his door and says: Manning, Brooks in here now!!

Manning and Brooks come in the office and take their seats.

Brook: What's up Cap.

Captain Simpson: That was the Commissioner it seems as though Eduardo Mendoza has come back into town, one of our informants has spotted him and it seems that he is resurrecting his drug cartel.

Manning: His ass is mine

Captain Simpson: Hold your horses Manning, I know this is the man that is responsible for killing you father but you can't go off the handle to catch this guy, you have to do it by the rules. I'm only giving you this assignment because you two are my best detectives.

Craig: It doesn't matter how we do it, as long we bring his reign of terror to an end.

Captain Simpson: Your father was my best friend and he was my partner. He saved my life out there more times than I can count, I want to see this guy go down to but Joey would not you to do it this way. You two are so much a like but since his death it's like something inside of you died as well.

Craig: If I wanted to be psychoanalyzed, I would go to the police shrink.

Captain Simpson: Maybe that's a good idea; I think you should go see Ellie. It would do you some good.

Craig: Whatever Man, just let me do my job Captain.

Craig Manning storms out the office and goes to his desk

Jimmy: I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid sir.

Captain Simpson: I know you will Brooks, that's why I paired you two together. You're one of my best kid, one day you might even take my job.

Jimmy: Thank you sir, do you have any advice where we should start our investigation

Captain Simpson: Yea, here's the address of our informant. Go talk to him

Jimmy: Will do

_Announcer: They play by no ones rules but their own_

Craig: Tell me everything you know or I'll pistol whip you with the back of my gun

Informant: I told you guys everything I know, please don't hit me

Jimmy: We know you're holding something back Derek, tell us now or you're going back to jail.

Derek: No, please. Do you know what they do to snitches in the slammer?

Craig: Nothing compared to what I'll do to you

Craig punches him in the stomach, which causes Derek to fall to the floor. He then kicks him in the back.

Derek: Ok, Mendoza is planning to kill of all his competitors, giving him complete control of the Heroin trade in T.O, is that what you want to hear?

Jimmy: Where is setting the base of his operations?

Derek: He has his men setup in some warehouses in York, mass-producing large quantities of Heroin. But he is shack up on a freighter in Toronto Harbor.

Craig: Thank you for your cooperation in this police investigation, have a nice day

As they drive away Derek says to himself: "Son of Bitches"

_Announcer: This summer prepare yourself for unadulterated action_

Outside of a huge warehouse Craig and Jimmy are on the roof, they look inside to see multiple individuals making tons of Heroin.

Craig: Ready for this

Jimmy: Yea partner, let's go in and bust some heads

As they go in, a shootout ensues. They take out almost everyone but a few shooters, but Jimmy is hit in back. As they take cover, Craig sees that his partner was shot and goes over to him.

Craig: Are you okay Brooks? Don't you dare die on me, damnit.

Jimmy: I can't feel my legs Manning, get out of here, save yourself.

Craig: I won't leave you behind, come on I'm getting you out of here.

As soon as Craig lifts up Jimmy, backup arrives in the form of 20 officers and the Captain.

At the hospital Craig, The Captain and Jimmy's wife are waiting. They see a doctor come out of the operating room giving some instruction to a nurse; she walks over to the group

Doctor: Well I have good news and bad news.

Jimmy's wife: All right, well what's the good news

Doctor: Well we got the bullet out of his spine and he is in stable condition

Captain Simpson: Ok, and the bad news?

Doctor: Because of the location of his injury is such a sensitive area he might not ever walk again.

Craig: Thank you doctor

Jimmy's wife starts to cry hysterically

Captain Simpson: It's alright Hazel; Jimmy will walk again. He is one of the strongest individuals I know. Don't give up on him right now he will walk again.

Back at the station

Captain Simpson: You're reckless Manning, you almost ruined this investigation and you almost got you and partner killed. Brooks is laid up in a hospital because of your antics.

Manning: Come on Captain let me bring this clown to justice

Captain Simpson: No, you're suspended Manning. You're lucky I don't kick you off the force, which would make the Commissioner really happy.

Craig: Screw the Commissioner; I don't care what he likes

Captain Simpson: Well maybe you shouldn't have slept with his daughter

Craig: Hey man, she came on to me.

_Announcer: When the world crashes down around our heroes that's when they're at their best. _

At the hospital Craig enters Jimmy's room with some roses and some chocolates, Craig notices that Hazel is sleeping on a nearby chair

Craig: How you doing buddy?

Jimmy: Well I would be feeling better if I was out there with you on the streets, I heard about what happened with the Captain.

Hazel: I'll let you guys' talk

Craig: Thanks Haze, Jimmy I'll be alright. But I blame myself for you being here.

Jimmy: It's not your fault; I made the decision to go with you. I could've easily stopped you from going in there, but just do me a favor

Craig: Anything partner

Jimmy: Bring Mendoza down; make sure this piece of trash cant hurt anyone ever again

Craig: Will do bro; remember when you get out of this bed. I'm taking you fishing.

Jimmy: That's a deal

Craig Manning is seen walking to his car when gets a phone call

Craig: Manning!

Voice: We have your little girlfriend

Craig: What?

Another Voice: Craig please help

Craig: ASHLEY!! If you hurt a single hair on her head I will kill all of you.

Voice: You made a mistake by killing my little brother; so we took out your partner, now we're going to have some fun with your pretty girlfriend.

Craig: MENDOZA!! You're a dead man

Mendoza: That's what your father said, and what happened to him? That's right he's six feet under and that's what I'm going to do to you. Have a nice day

Mendoza hangs up the phone

Craig: MENDOZA!!

On Mendoza's Freighter

Craig: It's time I ended this once and for all

Mendoza is on the ground inching back scared out of his mind

Mendoza: You're the police, you're suppose to uphold justice and not kill anyone

Craig: Tell that to my Father, tell that to Jimmy, tell that to Ashley; no if I bring you, you'll just get out on a technicality. This ends now.

Just as Craig is about to pull the trigger, Mendoza's freighter explodes

_Announcer: This Summer there is only name for action and adventure: Degrassi Vice._

_Rated R for Violence, Sexual Content, and Adult Language. Opening July 13__th__, 2008_

**A/N: I do not own either Degrassi or Miami Vice. Please Read & Review**


End file.
